


One shot

by Fire_Knight



Category: Burlesque (2010)
Genre: Ali has a humiliation kink, F/F, Forgive Me, I'm Weird, Sorry Not Sorry, also working on some kind-of-fluff for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Knight/pseuds/Fire_Knight
Summary: A weird little one shot that is kind of? smutty but not really?Ali x Nikki.Idk I live for Crack ships and I found that with Ali having a (kinda) humiliation kink this ship works very well lmao.(Kinda a masochist in terms of verbal abuse ig)Anyway:Ali is a little slow on getting out of the Lounge and stays behind- Nikki as well, though she thought she was gonna be locked up.So they're alone in the Lounge and Ali is acting kinda drunk.





	One shot

If she had known jealousy could make her think of _that_ , then she would've tried to be happy for her.

 

"Ali! I wanna get home."

 

"I'll lock the lounge up, just give me the keys and I'll be here early tomorrow."

 

"Alright, I'm counting on you!" Tess tossed her the keys and went down the stairs.

 

"Please tell me I'm not too late and they didn't lock me up." Nikki mumbled as she went around the corner.

 

"Oh, Nikki, you're still here, too? Um, don't worry I have the keys... I had to do something and wasn't ready-"

 

"I can see that. You didn't even get changed."

 

"Oh, yeah about that. Can you help me with the zipper real quick?" Ali was looking at Nikki through the mirror and smiled slightly as the older woman went over to her.

Nikki tried her hardest to focus on just the zipper of Ali's corset instead of watching her front. And even though Nikki really was trying she could still see it from the corner of her eyes, how the corset loosened and started slipping down.

 

"Thanks."

 

"No problem." Nikki quickly looked down.

 

"You don't have to wait, you know? You can go home already."

 

"Well, you don't have a car and Jack already went home, didn't he? I mean, I don't like you, but I'm still not gonna let you walk around LA alone in the middle of the night."

 

"Aw am I seeing a soft side of you?" Ali teased as she turned to look at Nikki.

 

"Tch, definitely not, Idiot."

 

"Oh, come on." Nikki jumped a little when Ali put her arms around her neck. Only now the brunette really saw that Ali was quite a bit shorter than her.

 

"Didn't you want to get dressed?"

 

"Am I showing too much skin? Oh boy, how horrible!" Ali laughed lightly.

 

"Are you drunk?"

 

"Wish I was to be honest. Then I would probably not be so super embarrassed by what the hell I'm doing right now."

 

"You're so pathetic, Iowa. Get away." Nikki reached for Ali's hands and pushed her back, but the blonde just grinned.

 

"Why is it that you just seem to grow more attached with each insult? Leave me alone."

 

"Oh, yeah, that. The thing is-" Ali started getting out of her fishnet stockings. "- that I like it- whoah! Oops."

 

"How can you manage to nail choreographies, but _still_ fall when taking of stockings- Hold up, what did you just say?!"

 

"First off, thank you for the compliment." Ali laughed when Nikki just scowled, her face red. "And I said: the thing about the insults is that I like it."

"Good lord, Alice, get dressed!"

 

"Since when do you call me Alice?" The blonde was more than surprised to hear Nikki, of all people, use her actual first name. "Also you gotta help me get up!"

 

"Ugh fine..." Nikki grabbed Ali's hand and pulled her up to her feet so suddenly that Ali stumbled forward a little bit and Nikki had to catch her so she wouldn't fall _again_.

"Jesus, what are you doing?!" She almost jumped away as if she was burnt. A tight grip on Ali's face Nikki wanted to make her lose that grin.

 

"Got'cha"

 

Glaring, Nikki wiped the lipstick from her neck.

"Get back down." She hissed and Ali complied, the grin still not leaving her lips.

 

Hands clutching tight on Nikki's shirt, with fitful breathing Ali was shaking underneath Nikki's hands, while Nikki was just throwing insults.

The brunette really had to resist the urge to leave a row of bitemarks- but only because the outfits for the shows were so revealing. She really had no intentions of showing mercy.

Thus, for quite a while, the only sounds filling the Lounge were two voices - one spitting out the ugliest slurs and offenses she could think of and the other just emitting moans and a few incoherent sentences.

 

"Get ready. I wanna get home and your roommate is probably waiting." Her voice was cold, but when Ali looked up at Nikki, who was already standing again, she could see her smile while she started tossing the scattered clothes over to Ali. "I am not gonna wait the entire night, hun. Hurry up."


End file.
